Alex Zorgen
|path = Abductor Unclassified Killer Human Trafficker Proxy Killer Rapist Stalker |mo = Abduction Varied proxy murder Shooting |victims = 1 killed 50+ killed by proxy 9 hostages 1 abducted and raped |status = Incarcerated |actor = Brian Howe Uncredited actor |appearance = "X" |last = "The Hunt" }} Alex Zorgen is a rapist, stalker, proxy killer, killer, abductor, and the leader of a human trafficking ring. He appears in Season Ten of Criminal Minds. Background Little is known about Alex, other than he decided to start a human trafficking ring catering to serial killers and other like-minded criminals. During or before 1993, he started the ring, employing one of his first victims, a woman named Donna Mangold, to help him manage it. He raped and tortured her repeatedly, eventually causing her to develop Stockholm syndrome after years of captivity. She gave birth to his son, which they named Kyle, and when he became of age, Alex employed him to assist him in managing the ring as well. Season Ten X Alex is first seen driving a van also containing Donna and Kyle in the southwestern U.S. They approach a female jogger, who Donna asks for directions. When the woman gets close enough, Kyle leaps out of the van and drags her into the van, to which Alex drives off. He then puts the same woman upon his auction website, where a client spots her photo and decides to purchase her when she is open for bidding. The Hunt "Where's Kate? I'd be much more willing to talk with Kate." At some point, Alex realized that Kate Callahan was investigating a murder attributed to one of his clients and was getting closer to discovering the group after the Steven Parkett case. As a result, he plotted revenge against her by sending Kyle to stalk and eventually abduct Kate's niece Meg and her best friend Markayla Davis. After Donna and Kyle abduct the girls and bring them to Alex, Markayla manages to escape and flees into the nearby woods. Frustrated that she escaped, Alex takes out his anger on Kyle by shooting and killing him. Later on, he cuts Meg's hair and dyes it to disguise her, and then proceeds to take her picture and post it on the bidding site. She is purchased and sold to one of the group's regular customers, Colin Dupley, who agrees to dispose of her, like his other victims. However, the BAU is able to find Alex through one of his buyers, Miles Hendrick, and arrest him and Donna. While he is being interrogated by Hotch and Rossi, Alex taunts them by saying they will never find Meg. He eventually admits that the only reason he took Meg wasn't to get back at Kate, but because he couldn't get Kate herself. Alex wasn't seen afterward, though his revenge scheme fails after JJ informs Donna that Kyle (her son with Alex, who she loved and cared for so much) had been killed by Alex. From this information, she breaks down and tells them who has Meg. The team finds Dupley's location, shoot him, and rescue Meg in time. Though not seen or heard from again, it is safe to presume that he is incarcerated for his crimes afterward. Modus Operandi See section on the Human Trafficking Ring article Profile No official profile of Alex was made by the BAU, as they were focused on the ring as a whole. However, he was briefly described as the leader and broker of the ring who is a master manipulator capable of putting on an innocent facade and has managed to find the perfect cover for his crimes: his clients. During his interrogation, he was described as a sexually diverse thrill-seeker constantly searching for new ways to become sexually satisfied. Known Victims *Unspecified date and location in 1993: Donna Mangold *February 8, 2008-November 16, 2014: At least fifty unnamed victims, all abducted in unspecified dates and locations and sold to clients who later murdered them. Known ones are: **2008: ***February 8: B. Cork ***April 3: P. Perkins ***May 11: B. Hatchett ***July 20: M. Kuljuis ***August 12: J. Geary ***August 19: S. Marshall ***August 25: M. Aubery ***November 8: J. Whit ***November 9: R. Buffonlino ***November 14: J. Van Over **2009: ***February 3: L. Gaffney ***February 7: O. Ly ***May 3: K. Ksarris ***June 27: D. Barfield ***July 20: J. Ryan ***October 1: R. La Porte ***October 14: K. Veo **2010: ***February 9: R. Henson ***April 17: T. Joy ***June 22: H. Alexander ***July 5: J. Lee ***July 10: M. Bruner ***July 19: P. Phung ***August 1: R. Thompson ***September 17: H. Tarrizzo ***October 17: V. Harrison ***October 18: J. Marie **2011: ***January 11: D. Davidson ***January 20: N. Dudzak ***February 28: R. Schueuerman ***June 8: ****T. Hill ****A. Seeger ***June 9: F. Levy ***July 18: G. Datton ***December 15: R. Rosett ***December 27: G. Sack **2012: ***April 24: D. Dreyer ***June 3: V. Jeffereds ***July 30: H. Alridge: ***November 16: R. Luchow **2013: ***January 23: J. Beattle ***March 7: V. Ruskin ***April 27: T. Baseman ***June 9: C. Pittman ***November 9: D. Jewell **2014: ***April 13: R. Young ***May 6: J. Yarner ***June 20: D. Johnson ***July 8: T. Briggs ***November 16: I. Woolf *Unspecified dates: **Modesto, California: Eileen Banks **Oakton, Virginia: Three unnamed women **Unspecified locations: Two unnamed women *2014: **Late September: ***Riverside, California: Kim Eakle ***San Diego, California: Angie Stanton **October 2, southwestern U.S.: Unnamed woman *May 1, 2015: **Washington, D.C.: Meg Callahan and Markayla Davis : ***Meg Callahan ***Markayla Davis **Oakton, Virginia: Kyle Zorgen Notes *Alex seems to have been inspired by at least four unsubs from the show's past: **Season Three ***"Jason Clark Battle ("Lucky" and "Penelope") - Both were killers and stalker who stalked members of the BAU and launched a personal attack in some way after they began independent investigations into their crimes (though through different means). **Season Six ***Lucy ("Supply and Demand") - Both were killers, human traffickers, abductors, and proxy killers who ran human trafficking rings, both of which abducted someone related to investigators closing in on them. **Season Seven ***Malcolm Ford ("The Company") - Both are killers, stalkers, and abductors who abducted a relative of a BAU member, raped and tortured a woman they abducted over the course of several years, and used the sons they fathered with them as leverage. **Season Eight ***John Curtis ("The Replicator") - Both were killers, proxy killers, abductors, and stalkers whose crimes occurred throughout their respective seasons, and their crimes were specifically targeted at one female member of the BAU. Appearances *Season Ten **"X" **"The Hunt" Category:Criminals Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Proxy Killers Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Rapists Category:Stalkers Category:Human Traffickers Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Ring Leaders Category:Sadists Category:Captors